Heart to Heart in the Hospital Wing
by Mallika-Page394
Summary: Ron and Hermione talk about what happened after the Ministry of Magic fight, at the end of their 5th year. Slight mentions of R/Hr, mainly just a normal conversation. Read and Review please!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Seriously, does the Universe have to rub it in?

* * *

><p>Ron opened his eyes and found that he was looking at the ceiling of the hospital wing. He looked to his left, the curtains were drawn close. He looked to his right, and with a start saw Hermione lying on the bed next to his. She was awake though, he followed her gaze and saw that it led to the deep welts on his fore-arms, and he realized that he wasn't sure how they (the welts, that is) had got there.<p>

"What happened?" he wondered to himself.

Realizing that Hermione hadn't yet noticed he was awaked, he looked at her again, opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it suddenly. The expression on her face was something he had never seen before and he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

He decided to ignore it and cleared his throat.

"Oh, you're awake," she said immediately with a start.

"Yeah, though I'm not sure about you… you're eyes are open but I think deep down you're still… asleep?" his statement turned into a question as his mouth twitched.

"Oh, shut up. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty okay, except my fore-arms –" he raised them to look at them and immediately lowered them again, wincing slightly. "What happened?" he asked again.

"How much do you remember?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

"Uh… I remember the Department of Mysteries, the Death Eaters, Ginny's ankle breaking, myself laughing a lot… and some brains flying at me." He looked bewildered.

Hermione almost laughed at the expression on his face. "Well, from whatever Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville told me –"

"Wait, how long have we been in here?"

"Almost two days, but please don't interrupt me, Ron –"

"Oh, come on!"

Hermione ignored the interruption and continued – "You kind of lost it due some curse, and then the brains – which you called to yourself with your _own_ wand, might I add (she rolled her eyes at this point), attacked you and of course, thoughts leave deep impressions – and that explains the scars. Ginny's ankle was mended by Madam Pomfrey, Neville's okay as well, Luna wasn't injured much, she's alright, I'm okay too – Dolohov's curse couldn't do much damage as he couldn't say it out loud, and Harry… well, he's okay _physically_…," her voice turned shaky.

"What happened?" Ron asked for the third time in twenty minutes.

"Sirius… oh Ron, Sirius –"

"What about him!"

"He's dead."

Ron didn't say anything for about a minute and then – "Hermione, I understand that your lack of sense of humour bothers you, but this really isn't funny, at all, and I don't think that you should –" he was speaking in a fast, feverish sort of way.

"– Ron, I'm not trying to be funny," she sniffed.

"You… aren't?" he asked, with an inexplicable expression on his face.

She shook her head, looking at him sadly.

He closed his eyes. He didn't quite know what he feeling, actually. It wasn't as if he and Sirius had had a very direct relationship or anything. His mind immediately jumped to Pig, which he had sort of received from Sirius. He suddenly realized that Hermione would probably be feeling the same way as he was… he swallowed. How could she have ever thought that he had the emotional range of _teaspoon_! He opened his eyes furiously and looked at her. His sudden frustration vanished as suddenly, and he settled for a "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, as such. But you know… I mean, I don't know… you know –?"

"Yeah, I do," he nodded slowly.

"Yeah."

"And Harry… how's he?"

"Well, you know how he is… he won't show anything, he doesn't want to talk either. I mean, yes I understand what he's going through, but how will he ease the pain if he doesn't let it out?"

"Hermione, guys don't… talk about feelings stuff."

"Well, they should!" her voice suddenly became loud.

"Hermione –" Ron looked alarmed. "Calm down. I know what you mean… but Harry – I think he does need to be alone."

"Well, I disagree. I think he should talk about it," Hermione said stubbornly.

"Now don't you force him into anything. Leave him be the way he wants. If he wants to talk, he knows we are here."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but closed it. "I – I guess you are right," she said after a moment.

Ron looked surprised for a second, but then settled for a nod, and lay back again.

Both of them lay in silence for about a quarter of an hour, lost in their own thoughts.

"When you said that guys –"

"When you said that we –"

Both of them had spoken at the same moment and stopped, and grinned reluctantly. They got up and propped themselves against the pillows.

"You continue," Ron said.

"No, what were you saying?" Hermione asked.

"Yours will be more interesting anyway, please go on," he said with a smile.

"Ugh, it's no use arguing with you. Fine – I'll go ahead. When you said that guys don't talk about feelings and all that… well, why don't they?" she asked awkwardly.

"Uh… well," he shifted in his bed. "Well at least it's better than being cryptic about them!" he said defensively.

"Excuse me?"

"You girls – it's like you want to talk about everything, yet you don't have the nerve to be straightforward about anything. Remember how you were explaining to Harry what Cho was doing? If girls are such experts on everything anyway, why do they need guys to talk aloud about it?" he said hotly.

Hermione's expression rapidly changed from confused to furious.

"Ron, I don't understand you! One moment you are all smiles and the next moment you are just… mad! What happens? I mean, seriously, what **is** wrong with you? Is it so difficult for us to have a decent conversation without one of us shouting or getting angry? You are so… infuriating! Have a good night's sleep!"

She lay down, and turned to the opposite side, trying to make as much noise she could with the pillow and sheets, although not to much success.

Ron looked bewildered for a moment, and then turned grumpy. He turned to the opposite side as well (so that both of their backs were facing each other), said "Fine!" as angrily as possible, and mentally cursing himself, closed his eyes and tried to get what we he was pretty sure would _not _be a 'good night's sleep'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know it's not all that great, but I really wanted to write something on Ron's perspective about Sirius's death (Why, God, WHY! :{ ?), as well as some Ron-Hermione stuff… so this is what that came to my mind. Reviews would be much appreciated. :)


End file.
